The present invention relates to plastic currency and, more particularly, to a chip-base plastic currency with cash amount loading function.
For the advantage of ease of carrying and use and the advantage of being free of the risk of carrying a big amount of cash, using a credit card to pay debits has become more and more popular. Almost every adult has at least one credit card. However, because using a credit card to purchase goods needs not to pay cash immediately, people may spend too much beyond one can afford. When advancing an amount of money from the credit account, one has to pay much money for the interest. In case one spends too much beyond one can afford, a bad debt occurs, and one""s personal credit is destroyed. Further, credit card users may forget to remit the payment before the deadline due to any of a variety of reasons. Delay of a payment may invite a penalty. The issuing bank suffers from a bad debt if the cardholder does not have money to pay the payment consumed. If the credit card is lost, other persons may use it illegally. During a credit card transaction, the code and stored data of the credit card may be copied illegally for making a counterfeit.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a chip-base plastic currency, which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to one aspect of the present invention, the chip-base plastic currency comprises a plastic cash card issued to the cardholder by an issuing bank, and an IC chip implanted in the plastic cash card for the loading of an amount of cash repeatedly, for enabling the plastic cash card to be re-usable. According to another aspect of the present invention, the amount of cash to be loaded in the IC chip is determined subject to the amount of cash paid in advance by the cardholder, or the amount of money deducted in advance from the savings account of the cardholder in the issuing bank.